A trip to LaRousse City
by Danimalz09
Summary: After May and Drew's adventure at Johto, Drew invited May to LaRousse City, what will happen then? Contestshipping.
1. Bording to LaRousse City

_**Another Contestshipping of mine, but this time I'm making a chapter of it, please review: (Btw LaRousse City is a city of Hoenn where Drew lives, and the events of the Movie Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys.)**_

The Johto region contest was finally over, as Drew and May head to Olivine City to wait for their ship. "Hey May, have you ever been to my city before, LaRousse City?" said Drew.

May replies, "Why yes, I remember the last time I went there with Ash, Max, and Brock, we encounter so many things." Drew looked at May surprisingly, "No way? Do you like it there?" ask Drew. "I love it, I wish I can move there, in fact, I should when I grow up!" said May.

Then Drew asks, "Would you like to visit there again before heading home?" May replies, "Sure, I'll be more than happy to, I still have my passport so I can get free food from the Block Bots," said May as she giggled.

The ship then arrived, and May and Drew both board in. The ship then sail off, and they both are at the front dock, watching the sunset. "You know Drew, when I was there, something big happened," said May. "Really? What did happened exactly?" Drew asks. May then reply, "Well, there was a Deoxys looking for his buddy, then a Rayquaza came fighting Deoxys, then we regain the mysterious green crystal, to revive the Deoxys that the other one was looking for, and then…"

Drew interrupted May, "Whoa! Take it easy! I heard about it, and I'm surprised and jealous that you were there when that happened." May then continues, "Yeah! Then the block bots were malfunctioning and almost invaded the whole city by blocks, then Ash insert the passport on the last surviving block bot, then it stopped roaming and the city was safe."

"Wow, you mean to tell me that Ash did that, amazing!" said Drew with a shocked face. "Wow Drew, your facial, that's something new!" chuckle May. "H-hey, nobody told me this except you," reply Drew. "Well at least I know now the city is safe, when we get there, we should do something fun, just me and you," said Drew with a smile.

"You mean it? Wow Drew, for the first time, you're being very sweet to me, I would love to!" reply May. In her head she was thinking, "Wow, me and Drew are a very close bond, just me and him huh? I would love that, I can't wait!"

"Are you okay May?" ask Drew staring at her. She then stop spacing out, "Ohhh! Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't wait to be there again," she then continued and whisper, "Except with you only." Drew then said, "I heard that, what you want me to bring more people?" May then shouts, "N-no don't! It's better just us!"

"Better huh? Well, okay then, our special day it is!" Drew smirks. In his head he said, "To spend time with her at my city, I am going to enjoy this."

It was late, and they went inside, and both asked the sailor if there is any room left. "I'm sorry young lady but there is no more bedroom for you." Drew then interrupts, "Don't worry, I'll let her use mine."

May looks at Drew blushing, "Drew, you don't have to…" Drew interrupts once again, "Don't worry about it; I'm sure there room for 2 of us."

They both walked away and went to Drew's room. There were only one bed, but it can fit at least 2 people. Drew points at the bed, "This is where we're sleeping." May blushes and said, "Y-yeah? Are you okay with it?" Drew reply, "Of course silly, don't tell me you're too scare to sleep next to a guy." Drew then winked at May.

"Stop! Okay I will! I don't like sleeping on the floor anyways!" shout May. "Good, now, it's getting late, by the time it's morning we should arrive. Drew then hopped in the bed, facing toward the wall. May blushes and hopped in the bed slowly.

"D-Drew, this is my very first time sleeping with a boy" whisper May. "Well, I guess I'm the special boy huh?" said Drew, as he turns around to see May. He smiles at her, making her blush. "Well May, I'm going to sleep, goodnight," said Drew as he closed his eyes. May looks at him, smiling.

In her head she said, "Seeing Drew sleeping up close makes my heart beat very fast, it makes me warm and gives me lots of smiles." Drew then slowly opens up his eyes, "You're not sleepy yet?" May replies, "N-no, but I'm trying to!" Drew then turns around again, "Whatever, goodnight May." May then whisper, "Goodnight Drew, sleep tight."

She then turns around and sleep. Drew then turns around, still sleeping, and put his arm around her body. It woke May up and her face turns red, "W-what?" She then holds Drew's arm with her 2 arms, "He's so warm." She lets go and put her 2 hands between Drew's hands. "I'll be dreaming about you," whisper May.

**Chapter 2 coming up.**


	2. Arriving to LaRousse City

_**Chapter 2 is up! Please review:**_

It was morning, the sun shine, and they're still at the ship, heading to LaRousse City. Drew woke up, realizing that his arm was around May's body. In his head he said, "H-how did it get there, and….why is she holding my hand?" May then wake up, "Morning Drew, did you have a good night sleep?"

Drew replies, "Y-yeah I did, and this is a little awkward." May then said, "Keep it like this, I like it." She smiled looking at Drew's hand. "I dunno if this is okay, but I like sleeping with you like this," confess Drew. May blushes and said, "H-hey!" she then turns to Drew. "What, looking at my pretty face again huh?" said Drew.

"Whatever Drew!" shout May. Drew asks, "So how is it like sleeping next to me?" May then replies, "Well, your body is warm, and…I like it, "whisper May as she lean closer and cuddle him.

"Whoa there May, just because I'm a warm blooded person, doesn't mean you have to get this close to me!" shout Drew. May then blushes and push him off, "OH IM SO SORRY! WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" shout May as she panic.

"Relax, comon, let's go eat breakfast, have anything in mind?" said Drew. "Ohhh yeah! Let me cook please?!?! Brock teached me, and I want you to try it," said May. "Well I dunno, do I trust you cooking?" ask Drew.

May then looks at Drew with puppy eyes, "Pretty please?" Drew then sighs, "Okay fine, go for it." She smile and giggles, "Thanks Drew! Alright Blaziken, Glaceon, Wartortle, Venusaur, Munchlax, and Beautifly! Come on out!" Drew then calls out his Pokémon, "Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, and Butterfree! Come on out!"

Drew order, "Here, I'll feed them with Pokémon food and you make breakfast for us." May accept, "Got it!" 15 minutes later, she finished making sandwiches for her and Drew. "Try it and tell me if you like it," said May nervously.

"Alright, here we go," said Drew as he took a bite of it. In May's head, "Comon, please, tell me it tastes good." Drew then answers, "This doesn't taste good." "WHAT?!" shouted May. Drew then said, "This is one the best sandwiches I ever ate, astonishing May, you'll make a really good wife someday!" May blush, "You did not say that? No way!"

"Of course I did! Do you want me to repeat again?" said Drew with a smile. "Oh Drew, thank goodness!" said May as she smiles at Drew. They both finished their breakfast and the ship finally arrived.

"It looks like we're here May, comon lets go, alright everyone return!" said Drew. "Right, let's go everyone!" said May as they both returned all their Pokémon to their Poke Ball. They both came out the ship, and it was a really sunny day.

"So how long will it take to get to LaRousse City?" ask May. "Well, we have to take the train, than at noon, we'll probably be there," reply Drew. "Aw man! That will take another hour and a half," complain May. "Well, just beat it," said Drew. They both walk to the train station, and a man guarding the train stops them.

"Wait, you need your passport to get to LaRousse City," said the guard. They both showed their passport to him, "Great! Have a nice day!" They both board in the train and sat down next to each other, alone. "Hey Drew, when we get there, what are we going to do?" ask May. "Whatever you desire, it's our special day, and we we'll have a lot of fun together," reply Drew.

"Thanks Drew! You're really sweet," whisper May. May felt sleepy again and lean her head to Drew's shoulder. "Hmm, asleep already?" ask Drew. "Yeah, the food got me tired, I'm sure you don't mind if I…" Drew interrupted May. "I guess I'm sleepy too, hope you don't mind either." They both lean to each other's head.

"You know May, the more we know each other, the closer we are together," said Drew as he stroke May's hair. "You think so, I'm glad, I'm really glad I met you in Slateport City," whisper May. They both closed their eyes and sleep.

1 hour later, they finally arrive, and woke up at the same time. "I guess we're here, welcome to my hometown May," said Drew. "Yes Drew, I've been there already! Comon let's go!" shout May. She grabs Drew's hand and ran outside, "Okay calm down! We have a lot of time; just let me show you my place first!"

"Ohhh whoops! Okay you lead the way," said May. Drew lead May to LaRousse City, a place full of technology and block bots. "Welcome to LaRousse City!" said the block bot. "Cute as always!" said May. "Alright May, now to my place," said Drew. Drew and May then reached to his house, "There it is!" said Drew. "Is there anybody living with you?" ask May,

"Actually no, I live on my own, I was an orphan, and they bought me this house ever since I was 10, they trust me enough to take care of my own," said Drew. "Wow, incredible, don't you ever feel lonely in any way?" ask May. "Somewhat, but it's been ages since I've gone inside," reply Drew.

"Well if you ever feel lonely, give me a call or I'll come over again anytime," said May looking at Drew smiling. "Well, thanks you're a great friend," said Drew. "Well, let's go inside Drew, I can't wait to see the indoor," shout May.

_**Finish! Chapter 3 will come up really soon.**_


	3. Spending Time with Drew

_**Alright! Chapter 3 is up! Please review!:**_

Drew and May entered his house."Well, this is it, pretty nice huh?" said Drew. A beautiful indoors with 2 block bots flying around. "Wow! You get your own block bot too? How cute!" shout May.

May went toward one of them. "Aren't you adorable?" said May as she smile at the block bot. "Welcome to Drew's house, how may I take your service?" said the block bot. "Drew! Can I keep one please?" please May.

"I wish I can, but the bot will shut down if it leaves LaRousse City," answer Drew. "Aww! O well, hey let's check out your rooms!" said May. "Okay, let me show you the kitchen," said Drew as he lead May to the kitchen.

"Welcome back Drew, are you hungry?" said the block bot. "Wow, how many do you have?" said May. "Only 3, one cleans the house, one takes care of the kitchen, and one scouts on my backyard," reply Drew. "Okay! Let's go to your backyard!" shout May

They both went to his backyard, and it was a field of flowers. "Whoa Drew! You have one of the nicest garden I ever seen!" said May as her eyes glow. "Surprised huh? Well there's more," said Drew. A field of Combee flies around the garden. "Whoa! That's odd, they're from Sinnoh," said May. "Well, Saturday and Sunday, Sinnoh bug-flying type Pokemon roams, Monday and Wednesday, it's Kanto, and Tuesdays and Thursday, it's Johto.

"Wow! A nice place all by yourself huh?" said May. "Well, I have my block bots and my Pokemon, so I'm not really lonely," reply Drew. "I wish I live in here too," said May. "Jealous aren't you?" said Drew. "I have to be honest, I do!" confess May.

"Well, time to let my Pokemon out, Roserade, Butterfree, and Masquerain, come on out!" said Drew, "You guys stay here and play." They both went back inside. "Now I'll show you my bedroom, but I only have one." They both entered his room; the walls were green, with roses on the table, a TV shaped like a Snorlax, and a block bot, cleaning the room.

"Wow, this is really nice, I'm so envious!" said May. "So, are you staying for the night?" ask Drew. "Yeah, I am, sleeping on the same bed again?" ask May. "Of course, it doesn't make me feel lonely when we sleep together," said Drew with a wink. "Ohhh shush Drew," said May with a blush.

"So I'll show you my living room, come on!" said Drew as he grabs May's hand. In her head she said, "Drew? Grabbing my hand? Oh come on, why do I have this weird feeling?" Drew looked at May, "You face is red, you need some water?" ask Drew. "No no, no need to, it's your house, May lied to Drew.

"Well okay, here's my living room," said Drew. He has a big screen TV with a couch, stereo, computer, and his other stuff. He then showed May, "This is my long board, I use it to skate around, I have 2, do you know how to skate?" ask Drew. "Let's see if I remember, I haven't skate in ages," said May.

They both took the long board, and went outside. "Well, we're going without helmets, hope you're okay with that," said Drew. "Don't worry, I'm more then fine, so where are we skating to?" ask May. "We're going to the mall, I'm getting new clothes, and you're in?" Drew asks. "Ohhh yeah, I love shopping!" shout May. Drew then lead the way, skating around, as May followed.

They both then finally reached to the Poke Mall. "Let's go May; we have to walk from here," said Drew. "Right, let's go," said May. They both picked up their boards and enter the mall. They then went to the Poke Fashion to buy clothes. "Let's see, I think this style will fit me, "said May as she is choosing clothes. "Alright, this will suit me, "said Drew. They both went to the dressing room, and came out.

"May, you look awesome!" said Drew. "So do you Drew, nice!" reply May. Drew and May both dressed as skater punks. Drew wore a skull t-shirt with skinny jeans, and May wore a black bandana, with a black and white poke ball t-shirt, and black skinny jeans as well.

Then Sid, the boy who had a crush on May, spots her. "May! It's you! Come to me!" shout Sid as he ran to her. "Ohhh no it's Sid! Drew help me!" shout May. Drew then block his way and yells at him, "Hey! Sid calm down buddy! Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you got it?" said Drew with an angry voice.

"Ohhh sorry Drew didn't mean to run to your girlfriend like that," said Sid. Both May and Drew blushes. Drew then replies, "W-what? That's nonsense, we're just friends!" said Drew. May then said, "Sid, please don't scare me like that, but it's nice to meet you again." Sid finally replies, "Yeah sorry about that, so what are doing here anyways?"

"Well, Mr. Drew here invites me, so I came, he was lonely," said May as she giggle. "Yeah yeah May, I did brought her here for today, so we can spend time," said Drew. "Ohhh I see, well it was nice meeting you guys again, and I have to go to the Battle Tower for my next upcoming battle, see ya!" said Sid as he ran away.

"Well at least I get to see him again," said May. "That guy has a lot to learn, May if he ever does something funny, I'll be there, "said Drew. May blushes and looks at Drew. "Thanks, you're the best, well, comon let's get something to eat!" shout May.

They both left the mall and skate to a restaurant. "Yes, I would like a hamburger combo please," said Drew. "That goes for me too," said May. They both got their order and went outside to eat at a table. "So how is your day by far?" said Drew. "It's been great, but what are we doing tonight?" ask May. "Well, there is a festival today, from what I heard, it's a really good thing you came," said Drew.

"Ohhh I can't wait!" shout May. May then spotted someone very familiar." Rebecca! Over here!" shout May. "May? Hey, it's you and Drew, hi there!" said Rebecca, holding her laptop. "Nice to see you again pal," said Drew. "So what brings you here May?" ask Rebecca. "Ohhh well, Drew ask me if I want to come, right?" said May winking at Drew. "Yes May, don't rub it in," murmur Drew. "Well that's good for you too, I'm heading to the library now, nice to meet you guys," said Rebecca as she leaves.

"That's the second person I know of already!" said May. "I guess we do have the same friends huh?" said Drew. "Yeah! Hey listen, at the festival, let's dress back to our old clothes, I only wear these clothes when I skate around," said May. "Sure, you know May, since you came here, you can have my board," said Drew. "You mean it? Ohhh thanks Drew, you're so sweet today!" said May as she smiles at Drew really happy. In his head he said, "I never seen her happy before, I want her to be this happy forever and always."

After they finished eating, they skated back to Drew's house. "Hey May, one of my block bots can transform into a camera, want to take a picture?" ask Drew. "I would love to! Let's do it now!" order May. The block bot transformed to a camera and said, "Smile please!"

May then hugged Drew really tight, "Hug me please," whisper May. "Sure thing," he replies. They both hugged each other, smiling at the camera. The block bot camera took 2 shots and both received the photo. "I'm going to keep this as my memory, I really love this picture, "said Drew. "That goes for me, never forget this day," said May. They both looked at each other, smiling.

"Comon, let's take a nap, the food got me tired, "said Drew. "Okay, up next, to your bed," said May. They both enter Drew's room to his bed and both lay down. "I can't wait for tonight Drew, this is going to be fun," said May. She then held her 2 hands between one of Drew's hands. "Yeah, it's going to be an awesome night," said Drew as he put his right hand to hers. They both then looked at each other smiling, and closed their eyes slowly to sleep.

_**Chapter 4 will come up pretty soon! Stay tune!**_


	4. The LaRousse Festival

_**Chapter 4 is finally up, please review:**_

It was 7:00 pm. May and Drew both wake up at the same time. "Hey, it's seven exact, did you have a nice nap?" said Drew in a soft voice. "Yeah, I did, and how about you?" reply May. "Well, with you beside me, I really did," confess Drew.

May then blush again and said, "Umm, Drew? I was wondering if you will ever come and visit me at Petalburg City someday." Drew replies, "I actually never been there before, I would love to, meeting your brother Max, your father the Gym Leader, you're whole family."

"I'll introduce them to you, and ask if they can accept you," said May in a gentle voice. Drew asks, "Ohhh? Accept me about what?" May replies with a sad tone of voice, "Never mind, I take that back." Drew then got out of bed, "Okay, well shall we go now, leave the board here, we can walk."

They both got prepared and went outside to walk to the festival. "So Drew, do you know what the festival is about?" ask May. "It's the 30th anniversary of LaRousse City's advanced technology," reply Drew. "Ohhh I see, I guess I came at the right time huh?" chuckle May. "Why yes you did, here's a rose, it's a little thank you for coming here," said Drew. "Thanks, although you always give me roses, I feel that this one is really special," said May.

They both continue walking, and May was urging to do something. She saw Drew's hand, and her hand went toward it. It went closer and closer, and was about to hold his hand. Drew then raised that hand, pointing at something, and said, "There it is, the LaRousse Festival." "Great, I'm so excited to come here," said May with a smile.

"Alright we're here!" said Audrey and Kathryn, the two sisters. "Hey look its may!" said Audrey. "Along with Drew!" said Kathryn. "Hey there you too, long time no see huh?" said May. "Sticking together like always?" said Drew. "Yup! We're celebrating today!" said Kathryn. "And we are going now!" said Audrey. "Goodbye!" they both said running off.

"Geez, those 2 girls are attached aren't they," said Drew. "It's kind of like us, "whisper May. "Huh? Did you say something?" ask Drew. "No no, nothing," said May. They both then enter the festival, where they both play games, going to rides, and bumping into their previous friends.

They both then spotted Tori, playing with Plusle and Minion. "Haha! You guys are so awesome!" said Tori talking to them. "Tori, hey it's us!" said May. "Hey you're May, how are you?" said Tori. "I'm fine thank you, so you're celebrating too?" she asks. "Yeah! I'm celebrating the technology we have today," he replies. "Well, your father is proud of you, tell him I said hi, okay?" said Drew. "You got it Mr. Drew, heading out, see ya!" said Tori as he ran off with Plusle and Minion.

"He used to be scared of Pokemon," said May. "Well you and Ash both made him like Pokemon, good job," said Drew. "Well, the festival is about to be over, there's one more ride we haven't been yet," said May. "So you want to go to every ride they have in the festival huh," said Drew. "Yup, last stop, the commonly ferries wheel!" shout May as she walk to there.

May then spots Rafe, and yells at his name. "Rafe, it's me, May!" she shouted. Rafe saw her and said, "Hey, it's been a while, have you seen my twin sisters?" ask Rafe. "I bump into them earlier, and they're somewhere around the festival," said May. "Rafe, don't get too protective to your sister," said Drew and added, "And to your Pokemon as well. "That's just me pal, this is me, and that's who I am," said Rafe, all high and mighty. "Haha! You never change huh, well good luck finding your sister, take care," said May as both Drew and her leave to the ferries wheel.

They were both now on the ferries wheel, and May look up in the sky and said, "The moon is really bright today huh?" said May. "Yeah it is, I love it, I'm glad I spent time with you today," said Drew. May then went toward Drew and kisses him in the cheeks. "Well that's a nice way to end this day, you really made my day today, "said Drew. When they got out the ride, they both held their hands together.

"You know Drew, I'll never ever forget about this day, this is the best day ever, because I'm spending time with a special person, you, "said May as she smiles at him. "I count this by far as the best day also; this is something I will remember for a really long time, "said Drew. They both look at each other, smiling, holding hands together as if they were couples.

"Well, its midnight, let's go home," said Drew. "Yeah, I'm tired," said May. They both reach to Drew's house and immediately went to Drew's bed. They both then lie down next to each other and cuddle. "Drew, even if I leave tomorrow, will you ever let me go?" ask May. Drew replies, "May, no matter what I will never leave you, even if it costs my life, "said Drew.

"Well, I guess I'll be dreaming about you again, "said May. "I guess I will too now that you mention about it," said Drew. "Drew, thanks for everything, goodnight," said May as she hugs him, closing her eyes. "Goodnight May, sleep well, darling," said Drew as he touch her face, closing his eyes. They both then hugged each other, falling asleep, while dreaming about each other.

_**Chapter 4 is done, one more chapter to go, Chapter 5 coming soon.**_


	5. The Final Confessions

_**The last series, chapter 5 is here, please review:**_

It was morning, and Drew woke up, while May is still sleeping. Drew then got up and look at the time, "six….thirty…am…why am I up so early?" said Drew. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead!" shout Drew. May wakes up and said, "Okay, but why are you being so loud?" ask May. "Heh? Why aren't I'm loud?" he reply, smirking at May.

"Geez, mean as always, hey wait a minute, you were being so nice to me yesterday," said May. "It was a special day, so don't worry about it," said Drew. May then kneel down and whisper, "But yesterday….I guess you really haven't changed have you, we're you just being nice to me just because?" Drew then kneel down on front of her, "May, I'm just kidding about being mean to you, the Drew you knew that was a jerk back then, is starting a new page, and besides you're my special buddy, you changed me, and I'm pretty sure you changed too, you get all emotional instead of taking your anger on me, "said Drew.

May looked at Drew surprisingly, "Drew, you're right, back then we always think negative, we were arrogant, but because of you I've gone this far, and I'm not only just your rival, I'm your friend, and honestly, you're more of a close friend then Ash." May then look at Drew again, smiling.

"By looking at you, I don't see you as the same person anymore, an arrogant jerk, I see you as one of the sweetest boy I ever met in my life," whisper May. "I guess I'll confess too, I used to see you as bad and clumsy coordinator, and I was always pessimistic to you, but now, look at you, a top coordinator, you proved me wrong, and I envy you, you're one of the greatest coordinator I ever seen," said Drew.

"Wow, we changed a lot haven't we, I'm really glad to be here," said May as she shed a couple of tears. Then Drew wipe her tears with his finger and said, "Don't be a crybaby, you finally grown up, in the future, we all will do better and reach our goal." May smiles at Drew, "Thanks Drew, I needed that."

She stands up and packs up, "It's time for me to go back, thanks for everything," said May. "No problem May, let's go to the dock now," said Drew as he brought his long board. They both skated to the dock and made it in time. "Just in time, it's going to be a long trip," said May.

"I guess this means goodbye, I'll be seeing you soon," said May with a sad voice. "Don't be down, I'll come over and visit okay?" said Drew as he pats her shoulder. He then went toward May and kisses her on her forehead. "W-what was that?" ask May. "It was last night, when you kiss me in the cheek, didn't think I forgot huh?" said Drew with a smirk.

"Thanks Drew, thanks for the board too, you take care okay?" said May. They both hugged each other, and May left to the ship, as it sails away. "May, I have one more surprise for you," whisper Drew to herself as he skates away.

May was in her room, sitting in bed, looking at the photo that the block bot took. "This is our first picture," said May as she held it to her chest. She then felt sleepy and whisper to herself, "Drew, that jerk, he woke me up too early." She then smiles and went to sleep. It was 6:00 pm and the ship made it to Fortree City. May wakes up, hearing the announcement of the arrival. She then got out the ship, and skated to Fortree City. She passed the city and stopped at the bridge.

"Drew, how I miss you so much right now," said May, whispering to herself. She then looks at the back of the long board, and she was shocked. It was a picture of Beautifly and Masquerain both using silver wind on the background. "Wow, this is pretty, this is what he got me," said May smiling at the picture. She then saw a rose and picked it up.

"That's funny, a rose outta nowhere," said May. She then pluck out every petal and dropped it to the river, saying, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." She continued until one last petal, "He loves me?" she asks to herself. She then looked at the reflection of herself from the river and closed her eyes. A tear dropped into the river, causing it to make a little splash.

She then looked at the reflection again, and saw an image of Drew next to her. She then gasp and look at her left, and it really Drew. "Drew! How did you get here?" May asks with a surprised voice. "What do you think, I use my Flygon to fly here," Drew answers. He then saw the last petal of the rose. "I wander why you were plucking roses," said Drew.

May then asks, "Drew, do you love me, please tell me honestly." May looked at Drew sadly, holding a one petal rose with her 2 hands. Drew finally answers, "May, there are so many things that are great about you, your personality, your looks, your humor, you are one special girl," he then walk toward her and whispers, "I do love you May, you're everything to me."

May then started to shed a few tears again, and then smiles while blushing, "Drew, you don't know how happy I am right now." The wind releases the last petal and May ran to him and gave him a hug. "You know, you're the best thing there is to me, as long as you're there with me, I'm happy," whisper Drew. "I'm happy too, you're the only person I truly be with, I love you Drew, "said May. "I love you too May," Drew reply.

May blushes and blew him a kiss, and he kisses back, as the silver wind blows gently around them. "My very first kiss, it's warm," whisper May while hold Drew's arms. "I hope you like it, because that was my first kiss also," said Drew. They both saw a shine at the light, and it was the moonlight, shining beautifully at the night.

Drew then release Flygon and hopped in, and gave her a hand, "Comon, we're going to Petalburg City." May took her hand and hop in Flygon's back. Flygon then soar away, and May hold her arms around Drew, "Thanks Drew, for everything."

_**I'm finally done, thank you for reading this, I don't know if you guys like this or not, but please review of what you think, I will make more if I were to get requested and/or if I feel like to, thanks and have a nice day everyone!**_


	6. Alternate Ending

_**Bonus Chapter, I'm doing this just for the hell of it, but please, do review:**_

It was midnight, Drew and May finally reached to Petalburg City. "There it is! Flygon, land over there," said May as she points to the area. Flygon landed and Drew and May hopped out of his back. "Thanks Flygon, return," order Drew.

May then saw a sign at the door: "We're not home, but we will soon, thanks –Max." May then opens the door. "Wow, thanks for leaving the door open," said May. May and Drew both entered and it was dark. May then turns on the light, and saw her Skitty sleeping. "Hello there Skitty, have a nice rest," whisper May.

"Hey Drew, you know since nobody's here, you can sleep over tonight," said May. "Umm, I don't know, you really want me to?" he asks. "Of course, after all I am lonely," said May with a smile, "Comon, let's go to my room.

"They both entered the room, and she asks, "You never sleep at a girl's house huh?" Drew replies, "Never, but this is the first time you know." May then said, "Well, this is going to be a special night." She then locked the door and turn off the lights.

The next morning they went outside, stretching. "That wasn't bad was it?" said May with a big smile. "Humph, you're very welcome, how do you feel now?" Drew asks. "I feel totally refresh, it gave lots of joys!" shout May smiling at Drew.

"What a relief, I guess I can leave with a big smile on my face huh?" smirk Drew. "Of course, maybe next time, we can have another shot!" said May. "Okay, it's time for me to go before your family returns, come out Flygon," said Drew as he releases Flygon.

He hops in and wave to May, "See ya, love you May," said Drew as he soars away. "I love you too Drew!" shout May as she wave goodbye to him. She then went back inside, thinking to herself, "I can't wait until he comes back." She smiles while Skitty stares at May, confused. "Meow?"

_**The end, hope you guys like it, I did because I just need an alternate ending, so yeah, well have a nice day everyone. Please review.**_


End file.
